Spongebob's Restaurant
Plot After Spongebob quits his job he decides to make his own Restaurant with his buddies the series mainly focus's on Spongebob and Squidward with there new Restaurant. Characters Spongebob: '''A sponge who quits his job and gets a new Restaurant (voiced by Tom Kenney) '''Squidward: '''A Squid the likes to play clarinet and likes fine dining '''Patrick: '''A man with no intellegince who get a job at the Sponge Gormay. '''Sandy: '''A mammal that works at the Sponge Gormay. '''Peach: '''A dolphin that has never appeared on Spongebob works at Sponge Gormay. Also clueless and quirky Season 1 This Season consists of 22 episodes it is rated Tv-pg '''Season 1 Episode 1 September 10, 2011 "Pilot" On Spongebob and Squidward's low salary they lose there houses. They ask for a raise and there boss Mr.Krabs says no. They decide to quit and make there own restaurant. They have and interview session and the hire three people Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, and Peach. Season 1 Episode 2 September 17, 2011 "Real Estate" Spongebob realizes he needs a place to have his buisness so the worker all try to find a new place ,but there might be an issue when the real estate agent from Opposite Day. ' ' Season 1 Episode 3 September 24, 2011 "Grand Opening" There restaurant has there Grand Opening ,but no one shows up. Squidward decides to throw in the towel, but no one else gives up. Season 1 Episode 4 October 1, 2011 "Fry Cook Games" It is the 25th annual Fry Cook Games and they want to be the first rookie franchiese to win the games It seems like it was going great then Squidward burn the whole stadium down. Will they win? Season 1 Episode 5 October 8, 2011 " Second Restaurant" Since there first restaurant is a success they decide to make a new one on Goo Lagoon ,but Larry The Lobster made changes and the restaurant was different. Season 1 Episode 6 October 29, 2011 " Halloween" In This Halloween Special they have a Halloween party ,but the halloween decrations come to life and eat them ,but it's just a hallucanation. Season 1 Episode 7 November 5, 2011 "Krabby O'Mondays A Krabby O'Mondays opens up right next to the Sponge Gormay it slows there work down so they buy they place to get better work. Season 1 Episode 8 November 19, 2011 " Basement" There is a new club at Patrick's''' Basement that he starts is becoming more popular than the Sponge Gormay. '''Season 1 Episode 9 December 3, 2011 "Plankton Retires" Plankton who is now competing with so may restaurants he chooses to retire after this deal has been made he starts to work for the Sponge Gormay ,but all he really wants is to steal the recipe. He just wanted it to be from the Sponge Gormay. Season 1 Episode 10 December 10, 2011 "Forgetting Krabby Patty" On a busy day at the Sponge Gormay Spongebob is to piled up with orders so Spongebob forget the recipe. Will he remember? Season 1 Episode 11 December 17, 2011 "Christmas" It's Christmas week and the whole town is getting excited ,but the Sponge Gormay i stuck on what they should for Christmas. Season 1 Episode 12 January 7, 2012 "Carnival" With the restaurant being fantastic Spongebob say we shall have a break, so they all go to the carnival. It turns out Peach works there and the have to rely on he with there life on the Firey-Fist of Pain and it turns out they get stuck on the tippity top. Season 1 Episode 13 January 14, 2012 "Snow Storm" A huge snow storm hits the town which causes Sandy to hibernate. Spongebob thought it would be funny to show the workers besides Patrick because he already seen what happens when Sandy is Hibernating. Spongebob forget how dangerous it was and it all most gets them killed, meanwhile Patrick is charge of the Sponge Gormay and starts talking to this Snow Boarder that he met from college and decide to go snowboarding.